Savor Tonight
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Their connection was built in seconds, their love established in a single moment. Now she is married to another man, and he leaves, but the attraction and desire remains. When Uncas and Alice reconnect what is left to savor except that single moment.


She married him because she has no choice.

She couldn't leave _him_.

She couldn't sail away and never see him again. Not the man who had saved her life, braided her hair, held her during battles, and loved her under the falls. She couldn't leave him.

So she married another man.

It was her only chance to stay.

It was Cora's idea but Alice had known it was coming from almost the first moment they had met Billy, Alice knew the idea had been sparked then in her sister's mind. They had met Billy days after the cliffs, he had been wandering, hunting for his dinner when he ran across them. He had seen how badly hurt Uncas was and offered his services. Later they learned he had been brought over from England with his parents, his mother fell ill on the journey over and passed before land was even in sight. His father began drinking once they landed and quickly left Billy to care for himself before leaving him all together. Billy had been eager and gentle with the still traumatized group, offering his food and assistances without asking for anything in return. When they settled months later, he had joined them. And when Nathanial and Cora were married, Alice knew her own marriage was on her sister's mind.

Cora, her beloved sister who wanted nothing but the best for her. Cora, her beloved sister who she had been lying to for months.

Neither Alice nor Uncas had breathed a word to anyone about what happened under the falls. Alice was sure no one had any clue, but she often feared that her body gave her away. Her body always reacted in specific ways when Uncas approached her, Alice had to reassure herself that no one could see the way her skill tingled when he looked at her, or feel the heat that twisted and turned in her.

Those feelings, and so many more, were only invoked by Uncas. Yet she had allowed her hand to be grasped by Billy, the man who made her feel nothing at all, and nodded when the pastor asked if she agreed to be his wife. Her voice was gone, a nod was all she could manage.

She could feel Uncas's eyes on her as she and her new husband turned to greet the crowd of well-wishers. Her hand was held tenderly by her husband, yet she could not control the tremors shaking her hand.

"He is angry." Billy, her husband, whispers, looking at Uncas.

Alice frowns, she did not see anger. Despite the frown, in the eyes that were fixed on her and Billy's joined hands, all Alice could see was devastation.

Alice says nothing, her voice has not yet returned to her for which she is grateful. Nothing she says will help, nothing she says could make the situation right.

Her sister, her brother in law, and other well-wishers step into her line of sight and she has lost Uncas. She looks around and over the crowd, but he is gone and she feels lost.

That night she sleeps alone, her new husband gives her time and space, and she cries softly for hours.

Her tears dry on her face and she listened for any sound coming from the small cabin. Alice knows everyone is asleep, and the need to run is unbearable. She is out of bed and reaching for the door of the cabin before the fear of the dark night kicks in.

She opens the door and steps out. The world is silent, dark and perfect. Nothing knows her, she knows nothing. The darkness makes the grounds unfamiliar but she walks along the path that leads deep into the forest.

She stops only when she sees him. He is crouched under a tree, head fallen, silent as the night.

"Uncas." His name comes out in a single breath.

He looks up, in his eyes she still see the devastation, the grief, the pain.

She wonders if he sees it in her own.

She walks toward him, he reaches for her and she kneels across from him, savoring the warmth spreading from his body and to her own.

"You know why I had to marry him. I had to do it so I-"

He silences her with a soft nod, his eyes fall away from hers.

Silence engulfs them and Alice uses the moment to memorize every detail about him. She knows what is coming next before his mouth opens.

"I am leaving."

Alice feels her breath rush out of her body, she sways forward. He reaches out, steadying her with his hard hands on her forearms.

"No, why?" She gasps on impulse, she had known this was coming. She had known he would not, could not, stay.

"You know why I have to leave." Uncas leans forward, it is in that moment Alice sees the desperation fade slightly, giving way to the anger that Billy had seen. "He is a good man. A good match for you, but if I stay, if I watch you in marital bliss, I will kill him. He is a good man, he will be a good husband to you."

Alice stared as he spoke, hearing the passion and love he held for her, along with the rage and desire to protect what he knew to be his.

Uncas reaches for her, tucking her into his hold as he did so many nights ago. She rests her head against his chest, relishing the way his warmth combats the chill of the wind against the tears as they roll down her face.

"Tomorrow I'll be gone."

She knows his mind will not be changed, he will not be dissuaded.

She uses the soft silk of her sleeve to wipe away tears. Titling her head, she lifts her face to his.

"So we'll savor tonight."


End file.
